remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrels In My Pants
Rapper: Now somebody, anybody, everybody, scream! Candace: *screams* There's squirrels in my pants! Rapper: Wow! That girl's got some serious squirrels in her pants! —Phineas and Ferb A sequence where a character somehow ends up with one or more small live animals in their clothing. Naturally they're going to go crazy over it, twisting, squirming, and grabbing to get whatever's in their clothes out. This trope often appears as ants in one's pants. Occasionally, their movement and gyrations to get rid of it makes people think that they're dancing. Sometimes, the onlookers join in. Oop North, people do this on purpose. Examples: Anime and Manga *Watanuki from xxxHolic has had the pipe fox hide in his shirt on a few occasions. *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar has the Season Fairy Elder fall and land inside Greta's shirt after she repeatedly bangs on the object he's standing on. During the middle of a play she's acting in, at that. *In Ai Yori Aoshi, Aoi and the neighbors are chasing around a ferret that gets loose in the house, and it eventually falls inside Aoi's kimono and starts to get...a little ticklish. *Joey and Tristan get a rabbits in their pants. The fairies (Crysta, Pips and the Beetle Boys) does this on Téa and Serenity in their shorts. Apparently it tickles. *In Heartcatch Precure, when Tsubomi first meets her two Mentor Mascots, they end up hiding from the villains by diving into her shirt, making it look like she has... huge tracts of land. Film *The Iron Giant also does this with, indeed, a squirrel. (In fact, the character in question actually says the trope name while he's at it, perhaps making this film the actual Trope Namer.) **Dean McCoppin: Excuse me! I'd like to apologize to everyone in advance for this. (zips down his fly to let the squirrel out, which cause a loud commotion) Check Please. *The roach does this to robots in Wall E. Apparently it tickles. *In the Get Smart movie, Maxwell Smart ends up having a sewer rat crawl up his pants in one scene. It doesn't lead to anything resembling dancing, but the scene in question does take place in a room full of deadly, skin-destroying lasers... *Used early on in Ratatouille, earning the victim some very funny looks. **Though to be fair to the rodent in question, the victim did put him there on purpose. *Max from A Goofy Movie, to his eventual embarrassment, gets a possum in his pants. By the time he gets it out, the dance is already in full swing. *Near the beginning of The Nutty Professor (the one with Eddie Murphy), a lot of hamsters escape their laboratory custody, wreaking havoc on a university campus. For a short scene, perviness ensues when... well, let's just say that what it looks like is played for laughs. *Happens during the musical number "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan, when Yao slips a beetle down Mulan's outfits, making her dance around smacking everyone with her staff. *All right, the puppets in Hobgoblins never actually make it into the pants of the teens they're attacking, but they do dance and writhe to try and make it look like they're being attacked. It's probably better than the awful 80's dancing they were doing before. **"That looks like a new dance! Kinky! *No one was dancing, but in the movie of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, when Draco gets turned into a ferret he gets put in Crabbe's pants. There is a song about this by the wizard rock group "Draco and the Malfoys" called "Goyle's Pants." (the song gets it wrong about whose pants ferret!Draco went into) *Happens in The Princess and the Frog, when one of said frogs hops right into Charlotte La Bouff's dress-much to her dismay as she dances around. *In Muppet Treasure Island, Gonzo observes at one point that his pants are filled with starfish. This later becomes helpful when he whips out the starfish during a fight scene and uses them as shuriken, but at the time of the comment, it only serves to weird out Rizzo.Rizzo: You and your hobbies! *Several The Three Stooges shorts make use of this, one of the earliest being "Ants in the Pantry" with a mouse down the back of somebody's shirt, usually leading the Stooges to start doing That Russian Squat Dance to the rhythm of the victim's hopping. **One instance was in Hoi Polloi when a dancer tries to teach the stooges how to dance proper, until a bee flies down the back of her dress, leading to hilarity *In the silent film Safety Last!, a mouse crawls up the pants of Harold Lloyd's character as he climbs up the a sixteen-story building. He dances on a ledge and nearly falls. The crowd below applauds, thinking he's showing off. *The exterminator from Ant Bully is subjected to this trope when some flying insects slip up his pant leg during their defense of the anthill. Also, when Kreela and Fugax (along with Lucas) jump right into Tiffany's pants, much to her dismay. The ants slide down Lucas's sister's pants leg. *Occured in the movie How To Eat Fried Worms, when Billy and Joe both had to put worms in their pants. Joe for losing a bet against Billy, and Billy for messing up on one worm that Joe did not know about. *Happens to the Principal in Max Keeble's Big Move. Live Action TV *In Life on Mars, a suspect talks after being threatened with ferrets. *From Whose Line Is It Anyway?, we give you one of the Greatest Hits from the "Songs of the Safari" collection, the Jamaican Rap "Ants, Ants, Ants In My Pants". **Now everytime I get busy, **Now everytime I want get down and dance, **Because everytime I start moving like this, **What that mean, got ants in me pants. **In one game of Crazy Newscasters, Ryan was the weather man who had rats in his pants. At first he howls in pain and fright, but then his vocalizations start to change... *One of the times Michael Palin hosted Saturday Night Live, he put cats down his pants during the monologue. *An episode of The Red Green Show had as the entire plot: "Old Man Sedgewick Gets A Badger Caught In His Pants". Exactly What It Says. *The ant variety (red ants, to be specific) happened to Mike Rowe on Dirty Jobs when he was in Louisiana raiding alligator nests. Ants like to live in alligator nests. He ended up having to take off his pants on camera (behind the airboat, of course). *In Community episode Environmental Science Troy has a lab rat climb up his leg and proceeds to freak out. *Although he doesn't notice it, Zack from the Suite Life on Deck had a snake crawl up his pants and bite him, knocking him unconscious. **Zack: Ow! Yeah, something definitely just bit me *In one of the early episodes of Drake and Josh, a girl Josh liked left a snake for him in his jacket that he left behind at a restaurant, which leads to a "trouser snake" situation. *In , a bloopers sequence is shown on the season 1 finale, with a goofup of Cory accidentally letting his rat Lionel climb down his shirt *Cory: He's in my shirt!!!!!!!! (Offstage & Eddie Laughing) **Also occurs in the spin-off Cory In The House, when Lionel is shipped to the White House and Sophie lets him escape, leading to Lionel climbing up the president's pant leg during an important press conference. Hilarity Ensues *Although not an animal, this trope was invoked in Wizards of Waverly Place when a trophyman was charmed with the Murrieta Animata spell uses this trope to escape from Max Video Games *When Larry in Leisure Suit Larry 3: Passionate Patti In Pursuit Of The Pulsating Pectorals has sex with Tawni on the beach, he suddenly stands up after a while and squirms because a crab has climbed up his pants. Strangely, Tawni is not amused. *In Ōkami Issun does this to Sakuya. Western Animation *Named from the scene in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Comet Kermillain" where Candace gets... What do you think she gets? **Now extended! ***With extra ass shaking action! ***In the episode "Fast and the Phineas" Perry slings a piece of cheese down the back of Doofenshmirtz's pants causing a mouse to run up his pants leg. *In an early episode of Rugrats, Tommy attempt to bring a lizard to a costumed performer of Reptar at an ice show (It Makes Sense in Context). When he hides it in his diaper, it doesn't quite make him dance, but it does make him make weird facial expressions. The same happens to Chuckie later on but the parents think they're "antsy," of course. **Chuckie also had an experience with some sand, which surely gains half a mark because people did think he was dancing. **Angelica suffers a consequence reminiscent of this trope when a flying bucket of ice lands on her head, sending it you know where. **In the later seasons once Dil is introduced, he hides a duckling in his diaper. But his dancing is more like fidgeting since the duck is tickling him from inside it. *The Simpsons : Marge visits the police to get them to stop someone sending Bart threatening letters. Wiggum claims there's no law against it, at which point Lou hands him a book saying there is - and it's also illegal to put squirrels down your pants for the purpose of gambling. Cue Wiggum telling some cops in the next room to knock it off. *Despite that he doesn't wear pants, this happened to Donald Duck in 1942's "Donald Gets Drafted", in which he's standing over an ant hill, and the ants start climbing all over him. Despite his commanding officer, Pete, telling him not to move, he naturally squirms uncontrollably. *In the short "Baby Puss" from Tom and Jerry, when Tom's friends harrass him for dressing up like a baby and changing his diaper. Shortly after changing him, one of his friends tosses a fish into his diaper, forcing him to fidget around and lead everyone into doing a congo-like dance. *In the episode "Enter the Chipmunk" of Johnny Bravo, Johnny accidentally invents a powerful fighting style which relies on the fighter letting a live chipmunk into his pants. *Happens to Cruella with a jar of ants in 101 Dalmations The Series, soon turning into an improvised conga line as everyone joins in behind her. *On Jimmy Two-Shoes, Jimmy delibritely invokes this trope to help him win a dance contest in 'Dance Jimmy Dance'. An earlier short had Jimmy appear to be dancing, but it turns out a bee was stinging him. *In The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Refund" the store manager, who turns out to be a tiny puppet does this to Richard while attacking him. *Animaniacs: happens to Dr. Scratchensniff twice in "The Monkey Song" first after Wakko pours a bucket of bugs down his pants, again when Pesto and Squit fall down into his clothes while fighting. *In an episode of Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter becomes stupid from overloading his brain. One of the actions he does while acting stupid is strip down to his underwear and drop a fish inside of it, making do a mambo-like dance. *In an episode of the original Ben 10, when Ben (as Fourarms) catches a cold and fights against bug tamer Clancy, he uses Ants to battle Fourarms. The result is Fourarms scratching and throwing himself around an abandoned apartment, inevitably destroying it with Ants in his Pants *Odd Della Robbia of Code Lyoko gets a hamster in his pants. Also, Courage slings an acorn down the back of Sissi's pants causing the squirrels to run up her pants legs. *Jake Long from American Dragon Jake Long is subjected to this trope while doing his test of wisdom in battle at the Isle of Draco. The chancellor assigning him his test of wisdom in battle chose brownies as the enemy. Hilarity Ensues. *In the Catscratch episode "Go Gomez, Go" Waffle's pet lizard gets loose then Tad finds out he went into his pants. *Happens twice in Ed Edd n Eddy **Once in Flea Bitten Ed when Rolfs bunny's jump into Ed's jacket **Lastly in Urban Ed when Ed tells Eddy to hold a worm, then puts it down his shirt *In the GoofTroop episode "Come Fly With Me" a bunch of Flies attack Goofy by doing this. *In Kid Vs Kat, Coop's dad was transformed into a rat due to a misfire of Kat's ray gun, and while in this state, he runs up Coop's pants to hide from stray alley cats *Happens to Carl in As Told by Ginger when a naked mole rat climbs up his pants leg. *Happens sometimes in Kim Possible because of Rufus or any other factors **In Crush, this was invoked because Ron couldn't find Rufus until Rufus appeared in his clothes **In Mind Games, where it was useful because it unlocked an elevator door hidden behind a furnace Category:Miscellaneous